RP information for MizzMustache
by IndiaBlu
Summary: My oc information


Name: Ryane Evans  
Nickname: Ry (R-ee)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 26  
Birthday: March 18, 1988

Born In: Wisconsin

Lives In: California

Family:

Mother- Susanna Rice, age 50, owns and runs a fair sized bistro/restaurant

Father- William Evans, deceased

Sister- Abigail Evans, age 24, is a CNA at a short and long term rehabilitation center (not addiction rehab)

Sister- Emily Evans, age 20, stay at home mom, has one daughter named Athena

Brother- Matthew Evans, age 17, high school football player

Likes: Making original music and soundtracks to use in movies and for fun. She enjoys watching many different genres of movies and meeting many different people. She also thoroughly enjoys running and is never without her MP3 player so she can listen to killer workout music. Ry loves to go horseback riding but unfortunately hasn't had the time to do so lately. She also loves to argue/debate but doesn't go overboard with it. She also enjoys reading and uses it as a way to relax. She also finds some inspiration in a book if she is composing music for that book's movie.

Dislikes: Squealing fans who have nothing better to do than stalk people. They just rub her the wrong way sometimes and she avoids them at all costs. She hates being humiliated in front of coworkers and important people.

Hobbies: Listening to many different kinds of music fro fun and for inspiration. Ryane loves writing new music, photography and running. She can usually be found in a studio mixing, out running with her headphones, or at home relaxing- most times with a good book or a movie playing.

Talents: Very creative when it comes to producing music tracks for movies. She quite enjoys listening to different sounds and beats and putting them together to accentuate a scene and has a knack for doing so. She loves going out into society and blending in with her surroundings to immerse herself in the many different sounds. She brings what she hears and discovers into the studio and incorporates a lot of it into the sound tracks she writes.

Favorite Songs (today anyway):

Classic, by MKTO

This is How We Roll, by Florida Georgia Line

Come With Me Now, by Kongos

Black Widow, by Iggy Azalea

Dreams: Ryane would one day love to travel the world. There are several places on her bucket list that she wants to visit including Spain, Ireland, Japan, Australia and Egypt. She also wants to learn how to fix and ride a motorcycle so she can fix her dad's old bike and ride it.

Fears: Her main fear is that someone will hurt her family- especially if she is not there to protect them. She is very close to her family and keeps in contact with them as much as possible. Being the eldest child she is the one who must maintain the balance and order amongst her siblings.

Looks  
Eye Color: a soft blue that centers into a green tint  
Hair Color: dyed dark brown, but naturally a dark blonde  
Height: tall at 5'9"  
Body Type: Ryane has an athletic build and is well muscled from running and working out. She has decent curves that are not outrageously abundant. She does not see herself as having the perfect body, but it is perfect to her.  
Skin Tone: She is slightly tanned from spending a fair amount of time outdoors running and just enjoying life.  
Piercings: Both of her ears are pierced but she rarely wears earrings anymore.  
Tattoos: Ry has a small gold and green dragon that appears to be trying to climb up her leg from the top of her left foot. She got it as a birthday present to remind herself that she would always be fierce and free, like a dragon.

Job: Ryane works for a company creating music tracks for movies. It is her job to watch through movies and compose music for different scenes. She is very good at reading the mood in the different scenes and integrating into the music she writes. She often works alone in the beginning but has a trusted personal team. When she meets anyone famous she is professional at all times. To her they are normal people who get to work in a business that they love. She may not own the company but she runs it with a partner- who originally backed it financially, and still does. She owns a share in the company and pretty well does what she wants but her partner is still in charge. 

Vehicles Owned: a black 2014 Chevy Cruze, and an old motorcycle that used to belong to her father. The car was a birthday present to herself for finishing the soundtrack for a new movie she was composing the music on. The bike has been sitting because it's missing parts and was a project that her father never got the chance to finish. Ryane had hoped to be able to learn how to fix it so that she could one day learn to ride it but so far hasn't had the chance to.

Pets:

A male champagne colored Argente rabbit named Waffle

Face Claim: Diana Moldovan

Love Interest Information  
Name of Love Interest: Sam Worthington  
Nickname of Love Interest: Whatever comes up I guess  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: August, 02, 1976

Age: 38


End file.
